1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for detecting a touch spot of a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensing technology is capable of providing a natural interface between an electronic system and a user, and has found widespread applications in various fields, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, automatic teller machines, game machines, medical devices, liquid crystal display devices, and computing devices.
There are different types of touch panels, such as a capacitive touch panel. Capacitive touch panels including transparent conductive films are widely used in various fields due to their high sensitivity. However, the resistance distribution of the transparent conductive film is not uniform so the precision in detecting a touch spot is affected.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for detecting a touch spot of a touch panel, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.